Love, Pain and Cruelty
by Mad Truffle
Summary: Yuffie is in love with Leon, and Leon takes advantage of Yuffie, but he’s all she has. So what happens when the one she loved so long ago, the one she had lost, comes back? Could it be? Vincent?


**Love, Pain, and Cruelty.**

**By**

**Mad Truffle**

Summary,

Yuffie is in love with Leon, and Leon takes advantage of Yuffie, but he's all she has. So what happens when the one she loved so long ago, the one she had lost, comes back? Could it be? Vincent?

"Do I have to?" Yuffie questioned. "I know I skipped last time, but there was a good reason!"

"Yeah, you were all over Leon…" Cloud said receiving a smack on the back of the head from Aries. Yuffie turned red and Leon shook his head.

"I can't go today," Leon said in a low voice, "Make Crash go."

(A.N. those of you who read my very first fan fiction remember him)

"I'm not going!" Crash replied without getting up off the couch. "I have practice with the guys." He said returning to his game of Soul Calibur2.

"All you do is play that damn game." Leon said with a grunt.

"And all you do is masturbate to that picture you took of Yuffie in the shower…" he said not missing a beat. Leon instantly turned red.

"…Uhh, what, what are you talking about?" he stammered. Yuffie gave him a shocked look. Aries giggled. "Shut the hell up Aries." He shot coldly. Aries ignored him and turned to crash.

"What time are you leaving, Crash?" Aries asked.

"Around two."

"Don't forget a weapon, I have an extra staff-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine with my old Nirvana."

"Okay, be careful."

"Thanks, Aries, you too."

"…Hello?" Yuffie called into the darkness. She was getting jumpy as she walked toward the dark. Where was everyone?

"Leon?" No answer. She saw a figure approach her from the darkness.

She felt a cold knot forming in her throat. She tried to scream, but couldn't. Her legs felt like putty as she tried to run, but her legs refused to work.

She could barely make out a figure with one wing and what seamed to be either a tail, or…a long sword. 'OH MY GOD,' she thought, 'SEPHEROTH!' she was awestricken as fear trembled in every corner of her body. She fell back and tried to scramble away, but the figure ran toward her, she screamed and turned around to run, but a cold had grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.

"ZZAAAAAPPP!" a cannon blast from Crash's nirvana, the half pistol, and half sword. The figure pulled a gun and got into a fighter stance.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN MOTHER FUCKER!" Crash yelled running for him. The man was quick to react and hooked his arm in Crash's. Arm hook slam.

"Oh I bet you think your funny…" Crash wiped the blood from his lip and ran after him. Yuffie hid in the corner in fear and Crash's band mates, Azuma, Nic3, and Zeth (Diablo went home early) stood by, ready to jump in.

Yuffie thought for a moment and was shocked to remember Clouds words that day at the gold saucer.

"No, Sephiroth would never use a gun., it's not like him, he believes it to be weak"

"Oh my god…" Yuffie suddenly remembered, "Vincent?"

Everything was quiet as the two fighting men stopped and stared at her. Zeth quickly turned and walked away from the scene and into the fog.

"…Yuffie?" the figure stepped out of the darkness.

It WAS Vincent, Yuffie felt her lips curl back into a smile she couldn't help it. Crash laughed uneasily.

"Oh my god, little bitty Vinnie is all grown up, hey Zeth…" he then noticed Zeth was gone. "What a little fucker…"

Yuffie was still dumbfounded as Vincent smiled at her. His smile seemed to melt her heart. She ran to him and hugged him, letting tears of joy flow from her eyes.

"I've missed you so much!" she said to him not loosening her grip. He just smiled and stroked her hair. He tried hard to find words to express what he was feeling but he couldn't think. Finally he spoke in a low, but soft voice.

"I'm excited to see you too…" he replied. She laughed. Crash smiled. He hadn't seen Yuffie this happy for a while. Sure, she had Leon, but he was a mean when he was upset or bothered. Crash laid him out once for giving Yuffie a black eye. But still, Yuffie keeps crawling back to him, made Crash sick just thinking of the corruption in their relationship.

"Did I hurt you too bad?" Crash asked with a smile. Vincent laughed at him.

"No, but were did you find that fancy piece? It looks custom." Vincent said admiring the craftsmanship.

"It is, I took an old pistol, welded a blade on the top, so now it's as if the pistol handle and the sword handle are one." Crash said, a wide smile spread across his face as Vincent held the weapon in his hand.

"This is one of my dad's old pistol's, isn't it?" He asked. "Were is he anyway?"

"He's being a little tight wad and ditched us a minute ago…" Crash replied. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Vincent replied as they walked toward there home.

"I wonder were cloud and Yuffie are, they should be back by now…" Leon said worriedly.

"Yuffie gone, no seax ford you!" Diablo jokingly said in a foreign voice. Aries giggled and Cloud just smiled and shook his head. Diablo was the only one with enough balls to make fun of Leon, other than crash, only on the count of his temper.

Diablo, Crashes brother, knew better. He knew that everyone in the house were virgins, accept Crash, but he cheated. Everyone knows you can't buy it; it's against the rules.

Diablo had short black dreadlocks, and a scar from his forehead down to his cheek, he is missing his right eye, and so he wears an eye patch to cover it up. He had a cape like Cloud's and his remaining eye stained red with the blood of his own mother. Crash and Diablo both witnessed their parent's death at age 12, though they are now each 19. They fought well as a team for two 12 year olds, but in the end, their parent's murderer walked away with their parent's life, Diablo's eye and the life of Crash's light, Eden, but that is another story.

Crash, on the other hand, had medium long brown laired hair. He always decked out like he was going to a black metal concert, except for the makeup and he still had his eyebrows. He always wore a wristband with four rows of studs on his left wrist. He wore an unbuttoned black military jacket with black pants and a chain longer then Sora's. He also wears a metal skull on his left shoulder like clouds armor.

Diablo welds a scythe with two handles. This scythe has a cannon on the end of it, small, but long range. He is the sniper of the Corbrasiers, a group of mercenaries that include Crash, Diablo, Nic3, Azuma, Zeth, and a newcomer by the name of –3, or negative three. Crash's weapon I already described as the nirvana, or a gun with a blade on it as if the gun handle and the sword handle were one. He is the close range combatant.

Crash walked into the hotel with Yuffie and Vincent not far behind. Thus creating an eerie atmosphere. Cloud was standing head down, back to a pillar. Leon stood from his chair and quickly got a worried look on his face as he ran to Yuffie, ignoring Vincent, he began to yell at Yuffie, whose face went from cheerful to utter sadness as Leon yelled at her.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" he began Yuffie bit her lip and refused to look up at him, fighting back tears. She tried to explain as she swallowed the not that had formed in her throat as she tried to choke back tears.

"I-I got into some troub…trouble, and, and, and, and-" she was cut short by another outburst.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! DON'T EVER BE LATE AGAIN! YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED, how can you SLEEP AT NIGHT KNOWING HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSE US EACH TIME YOU'RE LATE?" she was in tears now as he screamed. Vincent stepped forward.

"Hey, don't raise your voice at her, can't you see how devastating you're being to her? If you don't calm down I WILL put you in your place." everyone in the room was silent, Leon went from shocked to pissed off in a split second.

"You and who's army fucker?"

"Him and this army!" Crash said side stepping to Vincent's right, Diablo did the same on Vincent's left.

"You think you can stop me?" Yuffie was silently crying with her head down. Leon grabbed her and slapped her in the face. Her face burned with the slap from whom she trusted. Hot tears rolled down her face and she hit the floor. Leon grabbed her by the feet and began to drag her to his room, she clawed and scratched at the floor, crying, begging him to let go.

Leon felt a rush of wind pass him and he turned around. In a split second Vincent was floating behind him. Vincent threw his arm back and shot his hand at Leon's face. Throwing him back several feet.

"Consider that your warning shot." Vincent picked up Yuffie and walked her to her room.

"Leon," Crash said standing over his panting bloody body. "I want you out of this house NOW!" he tossed a bag of cloths at him and everyone left him at the end of the hall, each going to separate rooms. He lay there for several minutes until he got up, snatched the bag, spit blood out and stormed out of the house.

Vincent laid Yuffies head carefully onto a pillow. She was still crying, so he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry, he won't ever do this to you again, I promise." Yuffie sighed in relief, she recalled him doing this many times before, but she had loved him, and she thought he would one day love her back, but she realized now that she was wrong.

"I-I…. was a fool for loving him…" She sobbed; Vincent placed a soft hand over her lips and shushed her.

"No, no, you just didn't see, that's all, it'll be okay…I promise, I'm hear now." He smiled slightly. She smiled through her tears.

"I missed you so much, I thought…I thought you were dead…" she wiped the tears from her eyes. He took her hand.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." She leaned forward and pulled him into a deep kiss. Vincent was shocked at first, but he soon got over it, she was a great kisser. He loved the feel of it and as soon as they broke apart he smiled.

"I love you, still…" she said for fear of his response. He smiled at the fact that no matter how much of a beast he was when they fought Sephiroth and he went insane, he was still capable of love.

This next part of the story gets a little dark…a fatal, angering, sorrowful, and guilty event takes place in this chapter, leaving no one pointing fingers, and everyone blaming themselves.

"NOOOOOO, I don't want to goooooooooo…" Yuffie screeched out throughout the hotel.

"Wake the rest of us up why don't ya…" Diablo said standing from his position on the couch and dropping his magazine to the floor. Crash was re-loading his Nirvana.

"Diablo, your coming with us this time," Crash said sliding in a magazine. "Word is there's a huge heartless team out tonight, team of the big ones like Darkside and Guard armor." He hesitated. "About eight of em in a group, you an me can tear em apart for practice, ya know?" He smiled as his brother picked up his scythe.

"Yea, so are we splitting into groups?" He smiled, his teeth barely showing through his mouth.

"Well, I just thought we could take em on, the two of us, like old times, ya know?" Yuffie stood up from her slouched position on the floor.

"I'LL go, I can take them on MYSELF!" she shot into a fighting stance. Crash paused.

"…. No, no I don't think you could…" He looked as though he was thinking for a moment then gave another field of "No." He stepped back and looked at Diablo. "Look, we want you to have your glory for the town, but….this is gonna be WAY too dangerous for you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not a child you know…" She bit back tears, she was hurt that the two men in the room didn't think she could take care of herself.

"I know, but…there are some things you still can't do." Mistake. If you know anything about Yuffie, you know that if someone thinks she can't do something, she feel's like she has to prove herself, her mind burned with anticipation to prove herself….

(Yuffie's P.O.V.)

He slammed the door with a sound defining to me, the sound of him shutting his mind and labeling me as a pest, a little immature child with a perky attitude. I hate that about them sometimes.

I sighed and plopped tiredly into a recliner next to the kitchen where Aries was preparing a meal of some sort. Vincent was asleep, so there was no one to spend time with. I must have let off some kind of signal, because seconds later, Aries walked in with a worried look.

"Something you need to talk about?" she was always so caring and motherly to me. I guess I could talk to her.

"They always treat me like a child." I said my voice cracked, so Aries could tell I was choking back tears. She walked over to me and held me in her arms. I was upset, but I didn't want to cry in front of Aries, she always seamed to be stronger than anyone else, she never seemed to frown or cry. I'll bet she's a broken woman inside.

"If you don't like it, then what do you think you need to do?" she asked in my ear. That was it! I sprung up from my chair.

"I'll go kill that heartless group first!" I yelled hand in the air, before Aries could say anything I was out the door.

Heartless seam to scare people into their homes at around nightfall, I suppose I would be inside too if I couldn't defend myself. The streets can be deserted sometimes. I walk through the doors of the first district. It can't be that hard to find big heartless? I stop in front of Cid's old accessory shop.

Suddenly I hear a noise off in the distance. In the alleyway, I can hear scuffling and scraping. I guess this is where I'm supposed to run? No, it might be a lost dog, or a cat. I decided to get closer. Out of nowhere two strong forceful hands grab me and drag me into the ally.

"NO- " my scream was cut off by a hand with a black glove on it. Leon? No, he would never. I was slammed up against the wall and the hand on my face was removed and put on my arms to keep me from struggling. It WAS Leon!

"What do you want?" I half yelled through teary fearful eyes I could see he was angry, his eyes burned about a fire of a thousand tortured souls.

"SHUT-UP!" he commanded slamming me again against the dark corner. I felt a whimper escape my throat, as I was defenseless against him, my mind went a million miles a second of what he could do next. It began to rain. "Now, you have no where to run, and no one to save you now…" I started to scream and he belted me across the face with his belt.

I became silenced by a piece of strong black tape and a chain where he tied my hands above my head. He then put his hand up my shit and felt around for a minute as I slowly began to cry. He lifted up my shirt with a strong force and I shuddered. No, I thought this couldn't be happening, I tried to close my eyes and be somewhere else, but when I opened my eyes, he was still there.

He began to unbutton his pants and mine as I wished anyone would come, I wasn't able to handle this like I said I could handle everything. I could feel his hand inside me, I whimpered and let loose fiery tears as he looked in my eyes with no emotion. I felt him rub up against me, trying to get in. I was crying so hard I couldn't see anymore. He forced his way into me and I tried to scream. It burned, as he thrust into me so hard. I felt him go faster and faster and it only hurt worse as I felt the tissue give way and blood trickle down my leg.

As soon as I was about to black out, a miracle happened. He stopped at the sound of Crashes cannon blast. He fell to the ground and I relaxed a little, still balling like a child, it still hurt, but it was over. Diablo and Crash beat him near to death, as he begged for his life. Crash…I had never seen him so angry in my life. He stopped and ran over to me. He removed the tape and the chain and I fell into the towel he had for me and into his arms. I balled worse than ever as Leon lay there bloody and I lay in Crash's arms, broken, shattered.

"…. I-I'm not…Grown up enough…I'm-I'm not…" I couldn't stop balling for the life of me, he just rocked me back and forth, and told me I was okay, but on the inside, I wasn't.

(Crash's P.O.V.)

Earlier

After the fight with all the heartless but one that got away, I cursed myself for letting it get away, so me and Diablo split up through the districts and looked for it, it was a Stealth Sneak, black one at that, the most powerful.


End file.
